In the Darkness he Weeps
by Ryan T. Nelson
Summary: It's rated R because the later chapters get a bit more violent. Alternate time line fic with the 15th angel attack. Please review.


Authors notes: All of my fics up until this point have been continuations. I have not written a single NGE fan-fiction that I can call my own. Well this is gonna be the first one. It is an alternate reality fic. The Eva timeline has just been thrown out of a tenth story window.  
  
This is a "what if" situation to the 15th angels attack. And I shall call it,   
  
In the Darkness he Weeps  
  
Arael the 15th angel was floating serenely above the blue-green planet. On the surface the employees of NERV were gazing up in a mixture of awe and fear. The being of lights great wingspan stretched across the dark cold of space.  
  
Due to its distance it could not be seen by the naked eye. But with the telescopes and orbiting satellites NERV had a live video feed patched into the main screen.  
  
"Rei. We are going to send you out with the positron rifle that we used against the 5th angel. You will set up on the roof of a building 300 meters from your entry point. Asuka will be sent out as back up." Asuka stared in disbelief at Misato from inside the entry plug.  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Me? Back up her? There is no way I'm going to do that. Evangelion Unit 02 Launch!!!" The launch catapult activated and Asuka felt the g-forces pressing her into her chair as she rocketed towards the surface. She vaguely heard Misato telling someone to let her go as she sped up through the launch shaft, but she was too deep in thought to pay any attention.  
  
"I can't lose this time." She thought grimly. "I lost to the 13th. I lost to the 14th." She shuddered involuntarily at the memory of the screaming pain as her Evas arms were sliced off it's body at the shoulders. She recalled her panicked scream as she charged the angel, and that last second of pure, stark, fear as she saw it's razor thin arm streak towards her neck. Then... nothing as her Evas head was separated from it's body.  
  
"I WON"T LOSE TO THIS ONE!!!!" She released an unholy scream as she broke the surface. Her eyes alight with rage. She looked up at the rainy sky above and screamed out her anger. "Do you hear me? I will not be defeated. You will regret the day you EVER crossed Asuka Langley Sohryu."  
  
____________________  
  
Deep beneath the earth a stunned Shinji Ikari listened to his teammates insane cries.  
  
"Is this really what she thinks? That she is only here to win against these monsters?" He shook his head softly.  
  
"She will not make it through this." He mumbled to himself.  
  
____________________  
  
"Launch Unit 01." Misato looked up at the commander. He was standing at his usual position above the command deck.  
  
"What?" Misato asked confusion etched on her face.   
  
"Why does he want to use Unit 01? A few minutes ago he said that it was on freeze, and was not to be used."   
  
"I said launch Unit 01. I want Shinji to handle this one." He tilted his head a little and the light reflected off of his glasses giving him a sinister and evil expression. Misato simply nodded her head silently.  
  
"Launch Eva!" she yelled.  
  
____________________  
  
Shinji cried out in surprise as he suddenly found himself pressed down into his seat. He broke the surface and looked around him dazed. A video window opened and he saw Misato staring at him.  
  
"Shinji the Commander wants you to handle this one yourself." she said, before he had a chance to ask why he had been launched. Shinjis eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't trust this." He looked at her. "The last time he wanted me to handle one was when I fought the 3rd angel." He shook his head. "No I don't like this at all." While his voice was calm as if he were talking of the weather inside he was a panicking wreck.  
  
"I don't want to due this. What if I lose control again? I don't want to do this." Then he glanced over at Asuka and a sudden thought came to him.  
  
"Her synch ratio is so low. I can't let her do this alone." He knew that he liked the second child. He just wasn't sure why he liked her. She was always hitting him and insulting him. She had repeatedly informed him that she hated the very sight of him.  
  
"So why do I feel that I may.... love her?" he mumbled quietly. Apparently he had not mumbled it quietly enough because Misato heard him.  
  
"What was that Shinji?" he jumped and focused on her face.  
  
"N.. n.. nothing M... Mis...Misato." he stammered. She sighed over the comm. System.  
  
"Shinji, how many time do I have to tell you that nothing draws attention like evasive action? Seeing as we don't really have time to discuss it right now I will let you off the hook. However we will talk about this later." He winced at the thought of another talk with Misato. He just knew that she would turn this new bit of information into an all night tease festival against him.  
  
He chose not to respond and instead strode towards Asuka. He saw the red Eva pick up a huge Positron Canon. She raised it and pointed it up towards the sky. He opened a link to her and had opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Something's wrong." he said. The second the words left his mouth all hell broke loose. A beam of light pierced the clouds and enveloped him in its brightness. At first nothing happened. Then, Shinji felt tentative touches at the edge of his mind. He felt something press on his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly he screamed as a jolt of pain ran through his nervous system, and the angel entered his mind.  
  
____________________  
  
Asuka jerked as Shinjis screams came to her, full blast through the speakers in her Eva. She had seen the window open but she had ignored it. Now as the screams startled her, her finger jerked spasmodically on the trigger. Great glowing orbs of energy shot through the air.  
  
Two of them went up towards her intended target. They broke through the atmosphere and into space, however they passed just below the angel. The next two raced through the city before they crashed into some apartment building, reducing them to nothing but piles of rubble.  
  
Shinji continued to scream in agony as the angel invaded his mind. It was searching for something. Of that much he was certain. But he didn't know what it was searching for. It opened his mind and searched through all of his memories.  
  
He saw images flashing before his eyes. Asuka standing in front of Unit 02. Rei in the entry plug of Unit 00, smiling at him after the defeat of the 5th angel. Asuka standing on the deck of the 'Over The Rainbow' the day he had first met her.  
  
These were good memories. He saw every other thing that he had experienced in his life that he would have labeled good. It did not take very long. Then the presence in his mind moved onto the more unsettling memories. Memories that he did not want to think of.  
  
His first fight in Unit 01. His fear at seeing that giant monster stalking towards him. He saw the eye reflected off the glass of a building after he had defeated that Angel. He relived the battle with the 4th angel. Asuka, sinking into the volcano after defeating the 8th angel.  
  
Watching Unit01's hand crush the entry plug of Unit 03. He saw Unit 02 standing in a field with no arms or head. He listened to his own screams as he begged his father to shut down the auto pilot that almost killed his friend.  
  
"Memories." He mumbled through his tears and pain. "Painful memories. I don't want these memories. Get out. Get out! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!"  
  
____________________  
  
Misato cringed as Shinjis screams tore through the command center. Around her every one was panicking. Makato and Shigeru were getting readings on that weird light beam. While Ritsuko and Maya were both monitoring Shinjis life support systems, trying to keep him alive while they worked out a way to save him.  
  
His creams could still be heard over the speakers. "No! Get out! Don't make me look at those! I don't want to remember those things! Leave me alone!!!" On the window display she could see Shinji clutching his head, his eyes clenched tightly shut as if he were trying to block out the images that were running rampant through his mind.  
  
Ritsuko and Maya were talking in rapid-fire scientific dribble that Misato couldn't understand as they struggled to keep Shinji alive and sane. Suddenly a voice broke through the chaos that was the command center.  
  
"Shinji." All heads swiveled around as everyone in the room tried to figure out who had spoken. Then the voice spoke again and was recognized as belonging to one Asuka Langley Sohryu. "Shinji, fight it." She sat in her Eva, gazing at his tortured face. Every one on the command deck was shocked to hear her speaking to him in such kind and gentle tones.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!!!!" Shinji spasms in his chair as a jolt of pain ran through his nervous system. He jerked and trembled gripping the hand control before him so tightly that they cracked under the pressure  
  
"Shinji." Asuka said again. "Shinji you always say that you are useless. You always tell yourself that you can't take it anymore but you always came back." Something seemed to have taken over Asuka. She had been sitting there watching as the angel attacked him, and suddenly she felt an almost overwhelming sense of love for the tortured boy.  
  
Now she was calm and cool as she struggles to help this boy, whom she believes that she may be falling in love with, fight off the menace that is destroying his mind. She winces as his screams tear through her to her heart. Her eyes turn cold and hard as she sets her face in determination.  
  
"Shinji, god damnit! Fight it!" she screams at him. "I know you can do it! You're the only one who can. FIGHT!!!" She screams out her anguish to him. His eyes slowly open and through a haze of pain he can see her tear filled eyes gazing intently at him from the holo-window inside his entry plug. His mouth opens and closes a few times as he struggles to push the words passed his lips.  
  
"A... su...ka. I... Don... don't th.. think ..... that.... I ...can....." Asuka doesn't let him finish.  
  
"YES YOU CAN! I KNOW that you can beat this thing!" She wipes at her face, trying desperately to hide the evidence of her crying even though the tears instantly dissolve into the LCL surrounding her. "Shinji. I... think... that..." Suddenly she stops. Asuka realizes that they are on an open channel and switches them to a private link.  
  
Fear and uncertainty war within her as she takes a deep breath in preparation for what she has to say. She holds he breath for a moment and than lets it all burst from her in an instant.  
  
"Shinji I think I'm falling in love with you." He looks up at her sharply. Trying to decide if this is really her or if it is the angel using his feelings for Asuka to try to trick him. He decides that it is really Asuka.  
  
Suddenly a thought crosses his mind and in a flash of realization he figures out how he can defeat the angel. He is not even exactly sure how he knows this information. He only knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it is correct.  
  
He opens a comm. link to the main bridge and gasps out his request through the haze of pain that is threatening to shut down his mind.  
  
"Father." He gasps. "Send Rei.... for.... the.... Lance."  
  
____________________  
  
Sub-Commander Fuyutski gasps as he hears this. How does Shinji know about the Lance? he thinks. All eyes have turned to the commander to see what he will do, though more than half of them are wondering, What Lance?  
  
After a moments deliberation, Commander Gendo Ikari opens a channel to Unit 00.  
  
"Rei. Go get the Lance from Dogma."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ikari you can't be serious!" Fuyutski screams at him. "The old men will never stand for this."  
  
"Yes that is why it is better to do it now, before they have a chance to intervene." Fuyutski leans back from the younger man. In his mind Fuyutski is wondering if Ikari has finally gone over the edge.  
  
____________________  
  
"Inside Unit 01 Shinji sags back in his seat upon hearing his fathers order. Now all he has to do is concentrate on keeping a grip on his sanity until Rei returns. He concentrates on his inner turmoil and renews his fight against his assailant with vigor.  
  
He tries desperately to block out the images that are flooding his mind.  
  
A little boy standing, crying next to a suitcase as a man walks away, never to look back at the boy he left behind.  
  
Asuka slapping him  
  
The battle with the 3rd angel  
  
The battle with the 4th angel.  
  
The 5th angels particle beam almost killing him as he rises from beneath the earth.  
  
The fifth angel again, and his overwhelming fear as he realizes that his first shot has missed and the angel will be ready to fire again before him.  
  
Asuka slaps him.  
  
Asuka kicks him, teases him, insults him, Slaps him, kicks him, teases him, insults him. Slap,kicks,teases,insults,slapskicksteases,insultsslapsinsults. REJECTS HIM!  
  
Asuka rejected him. She blamed him for everything. She hated him! That image before, it wasn't her! It was the angel. He starts to sag, being beaten back by the angel relentless assault. His mind is filled with every slap, hit, and scornful word that she had ever directed towards him.  
  
____________________  
  
Inside Unit 02 Asuka sees Shinji sag under the weight of his own memories. Unit 01 reciprocates the motion and as Shinji sinks lower into his seat the great machine slowly drops to its knees. Both hands are still clutching at its head however so as it tilts forward there is nothing to stop it from crashing to the ground.  
  
Shinji. Why wont you fight it? she wonders. "Rei where the hell are you? Get up here he can't hold on much longer!" Asuka squirms in her seat. God damnit! I'm useless again! I can't fight this one and I can't save Shinji.  
  
As Asuka continues to berate herself Rei is rapidly descending to Central Dogma on a cable. When she is still several hundred meters off the ground she releases her hold and drops down the shaft.  
  
Landing on her feet Unit 00 crouches under the force of the impact, quickly rises up to its full height and runs down the long hall way it finds itself in. Rei reaches the huge doors known as Heavens Gate. The slowly open and she gazes out across the lake of LCL to the huge cross in its center, and at the large white being crucified on that cross.  
  
She steps out into the lake huge waves washing over its surface, nearly capcising the UN gunboat on it's surface. She reaches up and grasps the large, red, two pronged spear that is protruding from Liliths chest.  
  
"Rei hurry up!" Asuka screams again. Rei does not respond as she slowly extacts the giant spear and turns to head back to the surface.  
  
____________________  
  
So that's the Lance of Longines. Misato thinks as Unit 00 rises up from beneath the earth. Lets see what Rei can do with it.  
  
____________________  
  
"What the hell is THAT!!" Asuka screams as she sees the huge spear in Unit 00's hands. "How is that going to defeat the angel?" Again there is no response from Rei as she lines up with the beam of light, taking a two handed grip on her weapon.  
  
Misato begins the countdown. Rei slowly starts to step forward. By the time the countdown reaches zero Rei hurls the Lance with all of the force that Unit 00 can muster. Just as it is released from her hands the two prongs twist around each other, turning the spear into one long red bar.  
  
The spear races upward, it pierces the clouds and streaks into space. There is a brief flash as the angels' AT field desperately attempts to halt the speeding missile but it is of no use. The spear tears through the field and into the angel. The being of light explodes in the vast silence of space. Not even a scream marks it's passing.  
  
The beam of light disappears and Unit 02 springs forward. Asuka grabs Unit 01 and rolls Shinji over onto his back.   
  
"Shinji1" she yells. "Shinji are you all right?" Shinji, however can not answer, he has passed out.  
  
____________________  
  
"What happened to the Lance?" Fuyutski asks.  
  
"It reached escape velocity and has moved into a lunar orbit." Hyuga responded.  
  
"That means there's no way to retrieve it."  
  
"Yes sir. We don't have any way of retrieving an object of that much mass." Fuyutski turns to look at Ikari but he has all ready left through the lift behind his desk."  
  
"Get the pilots in here now!" Misato yells. "Get Shinji to the infirmary." Misato returns her gaze to the screen. On it Unit 02 can be seen, holding Unit 01 in an almost protective manner.  
  
An idea begins to wander around inside of Misatos head, and she smiles.  
  
End  
  
OK, before you bite my head off I KNOW that this really sucks. It has none of that emotional energy that was in A Tale That Wasn't Right: The Funeral.  
  
But that was a special case. There are a few scenes in here that I believe have some of that energy, see it all depends on my mood. Well here you go. I hope all you readers out there have a good laugh over it.  
  
Have mercy. But seriously. Pick this apart. Look at everything. I want reviews from you people. I also want emails from anyone who might even want to consider being a pre-reader. To add a little incentive I have several lemons in the works right now and I would like to let you know that my pre-readers will be getting the first review of them.  
  
Please review. Please, please!!!!!!  
  
Until next time....  
See you on the other side.  
  
In the Darkness he Weeps  
Written by...  
Ryan T. Nelson  



End file.
